Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Meedoen aan mijn Fanfiction
Welkom op deze pagina! Ik zal een nieuwe fanfiction aanmaken, maar dit keer zullen er meer mensen meedoen! Ik zal een blad met 'katte'n op tekenen, jullie kunnen kiezen welke kat jullie willen spelen in de Fanfiction! Degene die het eerste antwoord met "Ik wil (naam van de kat) zijn in de Fanfiction", krijgt dat personage en zal meedoen. Ik zal hoogstens 5 mensen nemen, want ik zal maar 5 katten tekenen waaruit jullie kunnen kiezen. Zelf ben ik het 6e personage, die zal niet op de tekening staan!!! Als 2 personen gelijk dezelfde kat gekozen hebben, dan lossen ze het op door een spel te spelen (maakt niet uit welk spel, als het maar voor 2 personen is) en de winnaar krijgt het personage. Als er vragen zijn mag je ze stellen, maar opgepast:'' Jullie kunnen pas een kat kiezen vanaf het weekend (15-16 mei)!!!!!!!! En gelieve de exacte tijd van het bericht dat je schreef erbij te noteren, anders kan ik niet goed weten wie eerst voor een kat heeft gekozen!!!! '' Alvast veel geluk! Avondpoot_ De personages Avondpoot (0): Wolkpoot (bleekgrijze poes met donkerdere lapjes in crèmekleur en bleke lapjes beige, een dikke staart en ogen met de kleur van wolken bij een zonsondergang) LichtVacht (1): Klaverpoot (kleine bruingestreepte poes met smaragdgroene ogen) Weggegeven! Roetvacht (2): Braampoot (moccabruine kater met donkerdere strepen en donkerblauwe ogen) Weggegeven! Stormhart (3): Doornpoot (rode kater met een donkerrode vlek rond zijn oog en twinkelende bruine ogen) Weggegeven! Appelvacht (4): Kerspoot (schildpadpoes met dichte, spikkelachtige vlekken in het bruin, rood en oranje.) Weggegeven! Mistlicht (5): Sintelpoot (kleine, slanke bleekgrijze poes met een witte borst en poten en zwarte strepen) Weggegeven! thumb|left|398px|Klaverpoot, Braampoot en Doornpoot. thumb|left|398px|Kerspoot en Sintelpoot HIER KOMEN ALLEMAAL TEKENINGEN DIE GEMAAKT ZIJN OP "KITTEN CREATOR"!!! Ik heb de lijntekeningen NIET gemaakt, de eigenaar heeft zijn handtekening op de "kittens" zelf gezet! (oepsie, ontdekte net "cloWerbreeze i.p.v. CloVerbreeze.... ga ik effe verbeteren XD) het was trouwens ook in het engels, best droog als er zou staan: "Name: Klaverpoot xDDDD ke, nu heb ik het verbeterd. thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px thumb|left|400px hopelijk zijn jullie er tevreden over :333333 desnoods kunnen jullie zelf nog wat bijverzinnen hoor. Volgorde van de gebeurtenissen. Hier zullen de gebeurtenissen komen van de hoofdstukken, het spijt me dat jullie niets zelf mogen verzinnen, maar jullie kunnen altijd met ideeën komen en die EERST aan mij voorstellen. Ik hoop dat jullie tevreden zullen zijn met de verhaallijn!! Maar, zoals jullie merken zullen er minder vaste dingen gepland worden naar het einde toe, dus daar zullen jullie vrijer kunnen schrijven. Het begin is streng omdat we op het goede pad geholpen moeten worden met het verhaal, en daarna zullen jullie meer dingen zelf kunnen verzinnen! Iedereen zal zelf maar weinig hoofdstukken schrijven, maar samen zullen we toch een gewoon boek krijgen! dit is de totale volgorde: #Appelvacht #Mistlicht #LichtVacht #Stormhart #Roetvacht #Avondpoot *'Appelvacht' doet het oogpunt van''' Kerspoot', in totaal zal zij '''4 hoofdstukken' schrijven! *'Mistlicht' doet het oogpunt van Sintelpoot, in totaal zal zij 4 hoofdstukken schrijven! *'LichtVacht '''doet het oogpunt van '''Klaverpoot', in totaal zal zij 4 hoofdstukken 'schrijven! *'Stormhart doet het oogpunt van Doornpoot, in totaal zal zij 4 hoofdstukken 'schrijven! *'Roetvacht '''doet het oogpunt van '''Braampoot, in totaal zal zij''' 4 hoofdstukken schrijven! *'''Avondpoot '''doet het oogpunt van '''Wolkpoot, in totaal zal zij 5 hoofdstukken schrijven! Proloog: De SterrenClan overlegt over de naderende overstromingen, ze weten niet wat ze moeten doen, later beslissen ze om de 6 loyaalste leerlingen van de DonderClan een profetie te sturen, en dat ze in een droomwereld terecht zullen komen, elkaar zullen moeten terugvinden en proberen wakker te worden door vriendschap te sluiten. (door Avondpoot) H1: ' Kerspoot wordt wakker, het heeft geregend en het meer is al een paar vossenlengtes over de normale oever heengegaan. Ze maakt zich zorgen want de prooi is verdwenen en de kittens zijn allemaal nog erg jong. Na een geslaagde jachttraining keert ze terug naar het kamp, waar 2 kittens zijn overleden. '(door Appelvacht) H2: Sintelpoot gaat later met Kerspoot jagen, ze ontdekken dat er een Adelaar boven het kamp is gaan cirkelen in de hoop zwakke of verhongerde katten te kunnen vangen en ermee wegvliegen om haar kuikens mee te voeden. Sintelpoot, Kerspoot en Wolkpoot gaan op hem jagen met hun mentoren, maar hij weet Wolkpoot vast te grijpen. Sintelpoot springt op de Adelaar en weet Wolkpoot te redden, maar ze valt naar beneden en verstuikt haar voorpoot.' (door Mistlicht)' H3: Klaverpoot helpt even met het genezen van Sintelpoot's poot, als dat klaar is gaat ze met Braampoot het woud in. De twee leerlingen beginnen te kibbelen over de weinige prooi en de overstromingen, tot Klaverpoot merkt dat het meer nog meer gestegen is, tot aan de woudrand. Ze gaat meteen naar het kamp om het te melden, maar daar blijkt dat de zwangere moederkat Zachtbloem een klauwwond en schrammen van een vijandelijke krijger die ze op de grens tegenkwam heeft, en de volgende zonsopgang sterven zij en haar ongeboren jongen eraan. De hele Clan rouwt om haar. (door LichtVacht) H4: Doornpoot zit bij Zachtbloem, die ook zijn moeder was, en is diep in de rouw. Wolkpoot gaat bij hem zitten en troost hem een beetje met lieve woorden, dan gaat zij jagen en blijft hij weer alleen achter. Kerspoot gaat nu verlegen bij hem staan, en hij zegt dat ze ook mag zitten. Dat doet ze en samen zijn ze stil. Doornpoot voelt zich verlegen in het bijzijn van de kleine schildpadpoes, maar hij heeft een goed excuus als ze zijn moeder gaan begraven. Op de terugweg van haar graf bedenkt hij dat hij Kerspoot erg aardig vindt, en vraagt haar of ze samen gaan jagen. (door Stormhart) H5: Braampoot is in het kamp aan het schijnvechten met Wolkpoot, die aan het winnen is. Als Klaverpoot hem pesterig uitjoelt slaat hij haar en stormt boos weg. Later bedenkt hij dat hij haar best dood wilt, maar dan krijgt hij een schuldig gevoel en ze vergeeft hem de klap op haar oor. Hij gaat later jagen, en vangt een gigantisch konijn waar wel zes katten van kunnen eten. De hele Clan is trots op hem en hij gaat blij naar bed, maar midden in de nacht wordt hij wakker door gegil en het gekrijs van Adelaars. De Adelaar heeft Heemstkit meegenomen en weggevlucht, en Wolkpoot is erachteraan gestormd in een poging haar zusje te redden. Later komt ze uitgeput maar voldaan het kamp in met de piepkleine kitten aan haar nekvel. Later blijkt dat de klauwen van de adelaar een hoofdorgaan van Heemstkit hebben geraakt, en de kitten sterft door inwendige bloedingen. (door Roetvacht) H6: Wolkpoot ligt bij haar net-gestorven zusje en is aan het huilen. Sneeuwpoot, een witte kater, gaat bij haar zitten en troost haar. Even later tongen ze samen en bekent Sneeuwpoot dat hij haar dapper vond om achter die Adelaar aan te gaan. Wolkpoot fluisterd dat ze van hem houdt, maar hij zegt dat dat niet kan in deze moeilijke tijden. Dan komt Kerspoot en zegt dat zij ook verliefd is geworden op Doornpoot, maar dat ze zal wachten met het te zeggen totdat de overstromingen stoppen. Hierop zegt Sneeuwpoot dat ze misschien nooit zullen stoppen. (door Avondpoot) H7: Het meer is nog meer gestegen, ontdekt Kerspoot. Ze gaat slapen wanneer de zon ondergaat, want de volgende dag wil ze veel jagen voor de Clan. Wanneer ze wakker wordt krijgt ze een droom dat ze de Clans moet redden door een barriëre van takken en bladeren te bouwen om het water weg te houden van het kamp, en ze zweert plechtig dat ze alles zal doen om de Clans te redden. (door Appelvacht) H8: Sintelpoot krijgt ook de droom. (door Mistlicht) H9: Klaverpoot krijgt de droom. (door LichtVacht) H10: Doornpoot krijgt de droom. (door Stormhart) H11: Braampoot krijgt de droom. (door Roetvacht) H12: Wolkpoot krijgt de droom. (door Avondpoot) H13: Het is weer een gewone dag in het kamp voor Kerspoot, er gebeuren nog wel 2 ongelukken met Adelaars en een jong van Honingbes overlijdt aan uithongering. (door Appelvacht) H14: Sintelpoot rouwt om Honingbes' jong en de twee katten die meegenomen zijn door de Adelaar. Later gaat ze jagen en vangt veel prooi, haar Clan is heel trots op haar en ze hoort van de leider dat ze bijna krijger zal worden. (door Mistlicht) H15: Klaverpoot denkt na over de droom, en vraagt zich af hoe ze het alleen moet opknappen. Later bedenkt ze dat er meer katten geweest moeten zijn met de droom, en ze beslist het te vragen aan haar vrienden (de andere leerlingen/hoofdpersonages) (door LichtVacht) H16: Doornpoot gaat jagen en zorgt dat de Adelaars niet meer toeslaan. Later spreekt Klaverpoot met hem, maar hij heeft geen tijd en negeert haar. (door Stormhart) H17: Braampoot gaat naar het Eiland omdat hij moet nadenken, daar zijn Wolkpoot, Sintelpoot, Kerspoot, Klaverpoot en Doornpoot ook. Ze spreken met elkaar over hun droom en beslissen daar in slaap te vallen om de opdracht te voltooien. (door Roetvacht) H18: Wolkpoot wordt wakker. Ze is helemaal alleen in een deel van het meerterritorium, en hoort van een stem van een SterrenClankat dat ze haar vrienden moet terugvinden. (door Avondpoot) H19: Kerspoot gaat op zoek naar haar vrienden, maar ze wordt aangevallen door een das en overleeft het op het nippertje na bewusteloos geslagen te zijn. Dan ziet ze opeens hetgene waar ze het bangst voor is, waar ze al haar hele leven doodsbang voor is... (door Appelvacht) H20: Sintelpoot zoekt ook naar haar vrienden, en opeens wordt ze erg droevig. Ze gaat huilen en wanneer ze klaar is ontdekt ze dat ze verdwaald en alleen is. De maan vervaagt opeens, en haar grootste angst komt tevoorschijn... (door Mistlicht) H21: Klaverpoot wordt wakker en ontdekt dat ze bij die "sukkel" van een Braampoot zit. Ze kibbeld luidkeels met hem en even later verkoopt hij haar een mep. Ze besluiten hun koppen te houden en vertrekken opzoek naar hun vrienden. Even later vinden ze Sintelpoot en Kerspoot, die elkaar gevonden hebben. Later helpen ze Wolkpoot uit drijfzand waarin ze is gevallen, en dan gaan ze opzoek naar Doornpoot. (door LichtVacht) H22: Doornpoot valt uit een boom en verstuikt zijn achterpoot. Hij gaat hinkend op zoek naar zijn vrienden, en na een lange tijd vindt hij ze eindelijk. Dan bekennen ze dat ze van elkaar houden en dat ze geweldige vrienden en holgenoten zijn, en dat ze hun leven zullen geven om de Clans te redden. Doornpoot vervaagd alsof hij in slaap valt, en dan weet hij niets meer, het laatste wat hij ziet zijn de andere leerlingen die ook vervagen. (door Stormhart) H23: Braampoot wordt wakker in zijn hol. Hij gaat meteen aan de slag met zijn vrienden en Klaverpoot om de barriëre te bouwen, en na vijf zonsopkomsten is hij klaar. Hij houdt het water tegen, en later zakt het in de grond. De prooi keert terug naar het nu herstelde landschap, en de Clan wordt weer gevoedt. De geesten van alle verloren en overleden katten en kittens worden gezien, toekijkend naar hun geliefde Clan die weer welvaart tegemoet gaat. Doornpoot bekent zijn liefde aan Kerspoot, en Wolkpoot en Sneeuwpoot gaan snorrend samentongen. Braampoot gaat verlegen bij Klaverpoot zitten, die hij ooit zo haatte. (door Roetvacht) Eindproloog: De leerlingen worden krijgers: Klaverbries, Braamvlam, Doornstorm, Kersvleugel, Sintelpoel, Wolkbloem en Sneeuwvuur!!! Ze leven allemaal nog lang en gelukkig, en Klaverbries en Braamvlam worden partners!!! (door Avondpoot) Proloog (door Avondpoot) De zilveren maan gloeide aan de nachtelijke hemel als een bal van glinsterend ijs. Sterren fonkelden op het zwarte doek van duisternis, en het witte licht van dat alles kleurde de struiken en bomen zilver. Een kleine, bleke schildpadpoes trippelde over het met zilveren licht overgoten grasveld dat fonkelde als duizenden ijsdruppels. Haar ogen waren bleekgroen en gloeiden vol sterren. Een groepje andere SterrenClankatten zaten er ook, twee zilvergrijze katten (een poes met gele ogen en een kater met groene), en een blauwgrijze cyperse kater met gloeiende gouden ogen."Er staat de Clans een grote ramp te wachten..." fluisterde de schildpadpoes. De zilvergrijze poes knikte, tranen glinsterden in haar ogen."Mijn arme kit... is zij echt een van de katten, Spikkelpoel?" vroeg ze aan de schildpadpoes. Spikkelpoel knikte."Natuurlijk, Geelvleugel, samen met de vijf andere leerlingen. Ze zijn loyaal genoeg, en oud genoeg voor deze opdracht." Geelvleugel schudde haar kop."Ik had bij haar moeten blijven, dan zou Sintelpoot een eenvoudiger leven gehad hebben..." Spikkelpoel drukte zich tegen de zilvergrijze poes aan."Nee, jij kon er niets aan veranderen. Je gleed uit op die richel, geen kat zou die val overleefd hebben!" Maar Geelvleugel hief haar kop met een ruk op."Ik sprong om Sintelkit te redden van die vos, maar de richel was te glad. Ik had het moeten weten. En ik had ook moeten weten dat er al krijgers onderweg waren om haar te redden!" Spikkelpoel zweeg. Herinneringen van een zilveren poes die doodsbang toekeek hoe een vos op het punt stond haar jong te vermoorden stroomden binnen. Net toen de zilveren poes sprong slipte haar achterpoot weg, draaide ze om in de lucht en viel met een ijselijke kreet omlaag, hard op het droge gras en rotsen van de holte, het kamp van de DonderClan. De zilvergrijze kater schudde zijn kop, en de gedachtes van Spikkelpoel werden ruw verstoord."We zijn hier om een andere reden, weet je nog? Niet om over de dood van mijn zusje te spreken!" Geelvleugel's ogen werden nog doffer."Het is mijn schuld dat jij bedolven werd onder dat rotsblok, Strepenvlam... Ik heb die rotsen losgemaakt door de sprong!" Strepenvlam rolde met zijn ogen en negeerde haar."Oké, maar dat boeit nu niet. Moeten we die leerlingen een droom sturen?" vroeg hij aan Spikkelpoel. De schildpadpoes knikte."Na die droom zullen we ze samenbrengen op het Eiland, waar ze in slaap zullen vallen. Daar zal Geelvleugel aan hen allen zeggen dat ze elkaar moeten terugvinden om wakker te worden. Het is een test, want ze kunnen de barriëre om het water en de overstromingen tegen te houden niet bouwen als er constant ruzie is." De SterrenClankatten knikten. De cyperse blauwgrijze kater liep naar voren en zette zijn poot op een steen."Als deze steen gloeit is de opdracht voltooid. Zo niet, dan breekt hij." De SterrenClankatten bogen hun koppen allemaal, en na enkele hartslagen keken ze allemaal omhoog naar de Sterrenhemel."Mogen wij hun pad verlichten!" fluisterde Geelvleugel. Eén enkele traan rolde over haar wang bij de herinnering aan haar jong die nu een moeilijke opdracht had samen met vijf andere leerlingen. Maar ze glimlachte, want er was hoop. En hoop doet leven. Hoofdstuk 1 (door Appelvacht) 'Au!' siste Kerspoot zacht toen Doornpoot over haar staart liep. 'Oh, um...Sorry, Kerspoot.' fluisterde hij zacht. Kerspoot stond op en rekte zich uit. 'Nu kan ik ook maar op gaan staan, ik moet toch zometeen op patrouille.' zei ze. Kerspoot liep het leerlingenhol uit, waar er lichte motregen was. Ze wist dat het deze nacht hard geregend had. 'He Kerspoot, je mag ook wel in mijn hol komen eten.' miauwde de medicijnkat, Groenstroom. 'Oh bedankt, maar ik moet over een minuutje op patrouille.' miauwde Kerspoot. Ze zag dat de meesten al wakker waren, zelfs de kittens. De krijgers die meegingen met patrouille verzamelden zich bij de ingang. Kerspoot besloot er ook maar bij te gaan staan, toen ze besefte dat dit de patrouille was waar zij bij zat. 'Daar ben je, Kerspoot. We gaan bij het meer kijken, want we denken dat het water is gestegen, en misschien vangen we wel een muisje of twee.' miauwde de commandant, Doornvoet. 'Oke, dat lijkt me wel handig om te doen... Het heeft deze nacht zo hard geregend!' De patrouille vertrok, richting het meer. Daar ontdekten ze iets wat ze niet echt leuk vonden. 'Grote SterrenClan! Is het water al echt zoveel gestegen!' riep Kiezelhart, een van de krijgers. 'Kerspoot, misschien is het toch handiger als jij nu even gaat trainen, hier is toch niet zoveel meer te doen voor jou. Ga maar terug naar het kamp en vertel onze leider maar hierover.' miawde Doornvoet. Ze knikte erbij. Kerspoot gehoorzaamde haar en ging terug naar het kamp, waar ze haar mentor Arendvleugel tegenkwam. Hij leek verbaasd te zijn dat ze er was. 'Jij zou toch op patrouille moeten zijn?' zei hij met een boze toon. 'Doornvoet heeft gezegd dat ik beter vechttraining kon doen. Dus heeft ze me teruggestuurd.' vertelde Kerspoot aan haar mentor. Arendvleugel gromde. 'Goed dan.' Hij nam haar mee naar de trainingsplek, waar ze de vechttechnieken beoefenden waar Kerspoot de meeste moeite mee had. 'Je hebt nu even pauze, daarna gaan we jagen. Er is heel weining prooi.' miauwde Arendvleugel. 'Je hebt goed getraind.' Kerspoot knikte en liep naar de hoop verse prooi. Ze zag ineens dat er veel katten bij de kraamkamer stonden. 'Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?' mompelde Kerspoot. Ze schrok toen ze zag wat er aan de hand was. 'Mijn arme kittens!' jammerde een moederkat. Haar twee jongen, Pompoenkit en IJzelkit lagen roerloos in de kraamkamer. Ze waren nog maar een maan oud. 'Hoe zijn ze gestorven?' vroeg Kerspoot aan Braampoot, die naast haar stond. 'Dat weet niemand, maar Groenstroom dacht dat ze een onbekende ziekte hadden.' antwoordde hij. Hoofdstuk 2 (door Mistlicht) Sintelpoot ging liggen in haar mosnest, net wanneer ze haar ogen wou sluiten hoorde ze een stem roepen 'Sintelpoot, ga je even jagen met Kerspoot?' Sintelpoot knipperde met haar ogen en keek toen haar mentor, Heidewolk aan. Haar mentors ogen staan liefdevol en Heideklauw moest even lachen toen ze zag dat Sintelpoot net wou gaan slapen. Sintelpoot schudde even met haar hoofd en sprong toen op. 'Welke route moeten we nemen?' Vroeg ze aan haar mentor. 'Kies zelf maar, zolang het niet de dicht in de buurt van het meer is. Daar is het gevaarlijk omdat het water de laatste tijd aan het stijgen is. Wees trouwens snel, volgensmij staat Kerspoot op je te wachten.' Sintelpoot lachte en ze rende vlug naar de uitgang van het leerlingenhol,' '''en negeerde haar mentor. Ze rende naar Kerspoot toe en vroeg 'Heb je lang op me staan wachten?' Kerspoot keek haar even schuin aan en miauwde toen 'Nee hoor, je bent op tijd.' 'Kom mee dan!' Miauwde Sintelpoot, en ze gaf Kerspoot een duwtje waarna ze vlug het kamp uitrende, ze riep 'Pak me dan, als je kan!' In haar ogen stond een ondeugende glans. Ze hoorde Kerspoot achter haar aan kwam rennen, en ze versnelde' haar tempo. Ze rende een heuvel op, waardoor ze uitzicht op het kamp had, maar toen ze boven was stond Sintelpoot plotseling stil, haar ogen stonden groot van verbazing. Kerspoot, die achter haar aan aan het rennen was, botst'''e '''tegen haar op en mopperde 'waarom stond je plotseling stil?' Sintelpoot zei niks, maar ze wees met haar staart naar een vogel die boven het kamp aan het vliegen was. Het was een grote roofvogel, een adelaar. Sintelpoot zag uit haar ooghoek dat Kerspoot de adelaar ook zag, en ze hoorde Kerspoot verbaast vragen 'Wat doet die hier?' 'Waarschijnlijk vliegt hij hier rond in de hoop een zwakke of kleine poes te vangen' Andwoorde Sintelpoot, ze moest denken aan wat haar moeder had gezegt in haar verhalen over adelaars, er loopt een rilling over haar rug. 'Kom, we moeten terug naar het kamp, de rest waarschuwen!' Riep ze, en ze rende naar het kamp, zonder erop te letten of Kerspoot haar volgde. ''Er vliegt een adelaar boven het kamp!' ' ' ' Schreeuwde Sint el poot terwijl ze het kamp binnen kwam stormen. Verschillende katten keken geschrokken op, een moederkat die met haar kittens buiten de veilige kraamkamer was jaagt ze meteen naar binnen, een van de kittens jammerde.'' Sintelpoot stond hijgend midden in het kamp. Haar leider Asster rende uit zijn hol, en zijn ogen vlogen naar boven, waardoor hij de adelaar ook zag. 'Heidewolk, Arendvleugel en Uilvacht ga met jullie leerlingen de adelaar verjagen' beval hij, en Sintelpoot keek Kerspoot en Wolkpoot, de andere leerlingen die mee zouden gaan, blij aan. Voordat hun mentors de kans kregen hun leerlingen te roepen renden ze het kamp al uit, en Sintelpoot kon Arendvleugel nog net horen mompelen 'leerlingen...' voordat hij samen met de andere mentor achter de leerlingen aan kwam rennen. Wolkpoot was de snelste van de leerlingen, Sintelpoot zag hoe Wolkpoot als eerste op de top van de heuvel stond. Daarna leek alles in slomoge te gaan, de adelaar had Wolkpoot '''o'ok gezien. Met een kreet, die Sintelpoot rillingen verzorgde, dook de adelaar naar Wolkpoot. ''''PAS OP!' schreeuwde Sintelpoot nog, maar ze was te laat. Angst stond in de ogen van Wolkpoot toen ze opgetild werd. Met een grote stap was Sintelpoot op de top van de heuvel, en ze nam een reusachtige sprong. Sintelpoot dacht even dat ze een zilveren gestalte, Geelvleugel naast zich zag staan. Het lukte haar haar klauwen vast te haken in de veren van de adelaar, die woest krijste en Wolkpoot losliet. Voor het eerst voelde Sintelpoot angst, terwijl de gestaltes op de heuvel steeds kleiner werden. Plotseling maakte de adelaar een scherpe bocht, waardoor Sintelpoot haar evenwicht verloor. Alles leek langzaam te gaan, ze zag Heidevacht, Wolkpoot, Kerspoot, Arendvleugel en Uilvacht weer groter worden. De grond kwam steeds dichterbij. Toen voelde Sintelpoot een harde smak, er ging een stekende pijn door haar poot. Daarna werd alles zwart. Hoofdstuk 3 (door LichtVacht) Klaverpoot werd geroepen door Groenstroom ,de medicijnkat, hij vroeg of ze even kon helpen met het genezen van Sintelpoot's poot, ze was klaar en wou weg lopen, maar Groenstroom miauwde: Asster zei net dat je op verkennings patrouille moet met Braampoot, de moed zonk haar in de poten. Braampoot en zij maakte al ruzie sinds de kraamkamer. maar de blik van Groenstroom maakte dat ze zich meteen uit de poten maakte op weg naar het leerlingenhol waar Braampoot al klaar stond met een geërgerde blik, hij had het zeker ook al gehoord. zonder iets te zeggen liepen ze samen het kamp uit. Klaverpoot spitste haar oren bij het geluid van prooi, ze zag een zeldzaam vet eekhoorntje bij een boom op een nootje knagen, ze keek uitdagend naar Braampoot en hij keek even uitdagend terug. ze schoten op de eekhoorn af, Klaverpoot had hem te pakken maar Braampoot duwde tegen haar schouder. Klaverpoot viel op haar zij en de eekhoorn ontsnapte. Arrghh!! muizenbrein!! ik had hem bijna, we hadden er zeker 3 oudste of kittens mee kunnen voeden! Braampoot keek haar beduusd aan, hij had haar zeker nog nooit zo boos gezien. Braampoot vroeg: ''waarom zo gestrest Klaverpoot? '' Klaverpoot’s rugharen gingen liggen en ze trok haar nagels in, nou, begon ze. Maar voor dat ze haar zin kon afmaken schreeuwde Braampoot: o, nee kijk naar het water!, het is gestegen tot aan de bosrand! Klaverpoot draaide zich om en zag dat hij gelijk had. Het water stond nu zo hoog dat ze de vissen er bijna in konden zien zwemmen. Braampoot riep: we moeten het meteen aan de anderen vertellen, samen renden ze terug naar het kamp. Klaverpoot wurmde zich door de doorntunnel heen. In het kamp zag ze gelukkig haar mentor, Bladklauw, uit het hol van Groenstroom komen. Ze rende naar hem toe en miauwde: Bladklauw! Het meer is…. Ze stopte toen ze de bedroevde uitdrukking op haar mentors gezicht zag, wat is er met jou? Vroeg ze. De kater antwoorde: Zachtbloem is aangevallen door een Schaduwclan krijger. Klaverpoot schrok en vroeg: hoe gaat het nu met haar? Slecht… maar wat wou je me vertellen? Klaverpoot zei snel: huh?.. o,ja! Het meer, het meer is gestegen tot aan de bosrand! Bladklauw schrok en zei: dankje dat je het kwam vertellen Klaverpoot. Daarna rende hij weg naar het hol van Asster. De zon begon te verdwijnen en Klaverpoot liep naar het leerlingen hol. Ze zocht een comvertabel plekje en dommelde in. De volgende ochtend wilde ze vragen aan Bladklauw om te gaan trainen, ze kon niet wachten om krijger te worden, in gedachten verzonken botste ze op tegen een verdrietige Groenstroom. En ze vroeg: hoe gaat het met Zachtbloem? Groenstroom keek verbaasd en zegt: weet je het nog niet? Ze is vanmorgen overleden evenals haar ongeboren jongen. Klaverpoot werd overspoeld door verdriet, en zei: o…. wat erg.. Groenstroom knikte en Klaverpoot ging naar haar mentor om hem te troosten H4 (Door Stormhart) Als je je ogen tot nieuwsgierige spleetjes kneep en een vlug rondje om je eigen as draaide viel het je op dat elk organisme en ieder voorwerp symptomen van rouw leek te vertonen. De bomen waren schever dan anders, het kibbelende water van de nabije beek leek grauwer en zelfs het kleinste grassprietje had een verdord puntje gekregen. Doornpoot probeerde zich bewust op dit soort kleine dingen te focussen, want zo leken de bepaalde taferelen die zojuist hadden plaatsgevonden of nu plaatsvonden minder confronterend. Met een beetje fantasie kon hij de treurig omlaag gezakte mondhoeken van zijn clangenoten veranderen in opgewekte glimlachjes en het zandkleurige lijk wat voor zijn poten lag en pasgeleden nog zijn liefdevolle moeder was geweest had met een beetje geforceerde verbeelding verdacht veel weg van een vredig slapende kat. Toch was het niet echt en dat besefte doornpoot maar al te goed, het had geen zin om altijd in een illusie te leven. Natuurlijk zou de buitenwereld aan je voorbij gaan als langs scherende duiven die zich stilletjes door de wind lieten vervoeren. Alleen ging deze ideologie regelrecht tegen zijn moeders praktische en scherpzinnige levensmotto's in. Doornpoot slaakte een zucht toen hij zich herinnerde dat hij zich altijd op zijn plaats gezet voelde door de woorden van Zachtmist. 1 keer had hij als kitten de hele nacht lopen piekeren over zijn leerlingceremonie die de volgende dag zou plaatsvinden, maar zijn moeder had hem recht aangekeken en gezegd: "Je kunt je pas echt druk over iets gaan maken als het al achter de rug dus ga pas piekeren na de ceremonie". Doornpoot was zich er vaag van bewust dat iemand hem probeerde te troosten door zijn schouder zachtjes aan te tikken. Doornpoot had de energie niet om zich om te draaien, ook al kon dat misschien een onbeleefde indruk opwekken. Een witte poes van zijn leeftijd ging naast hem zitten. Ze leek even na te denken en wendde zich toen tot doornpoot. "Weetje je Zachtmist was een van de loyaalste katten van de clan en dat weet de SterrenClan ook." Doornpoot knikte uitdrukkingsloos. Wolkpoot zei even niets, maar stond vervolgens op en mompelde: "ik ga jagen, er moeten hongerige monden gevuld worden en ik ben ervan overtuigd dat dat de beste manier voor mij is om Zachtmist eer te betonen. Haar familie en clangenoten gingen voor alles." Daarna draaide ze zich resoluut om en liep weg. "Wacht!" Miauwde doornpoot opeens schor. Wolkpoot draaide zich verrast om. "Bedankt" zei hij toen terwijl hij het zo aardig mogelijk probeerde te zeggen. Wolkpoot glimlachte flauwtjes en rende vervolgens naar de bosrand. Doornpoot drukte zijn neus in zijn moeders koude vacht. Al de warmte die ooit als een heldere vlam in haar gevloeid had was uitgedoofd. Haar ziel zou haar lichaam verlaten en een lege huls bleef over. Doornpoot hoorde een krakend geluid dat er op wees dat er iemand achter hem stond. Hij draaide zij om en keek recht in de ogen van Kerspoot. De bijna magisch gekleurde leerling keek hem verlegen aan. "Je kunt zitten" fluisterde doornpoot. Kerspoot liet zich opgelucht neerzakken en keek Zachtmist lijk verdrietig aan. Zo bleven ze een tijdje zwijgen, totdat het tijd werd om Zachtmist lijk onder een laag afdekkende aarde te begraven. Het was tijd om afscheid te nemen. Kerspoot leek te merken hoe ongemakkelijk doornpoot zich leek te voelen in aanwezigheid van haar en zijn gestorven moeder, dus trippelde ze voorzichtig naar achteren en gaf hun de ruimte. Doornpoot hees zijn moeders slappe lichaam in een pas gegraven kuil. Het was triest, maar de afgelopen tijd waren sterfgevallen geen zeldzaamheden meer. Hij veegde een traan uit zijn ogen en dekte de kuil af. "Vaarwel moeder" miauwde hij met een pijnlijke toon. Hij maakte een snelle respectvolle buiging en probeerde aan iets vrolijkers te denken, misschien aan iets wat zijn moeder altijd blij maakte. Ze was vrolijk als hij blij was, besefte hij treurig. Plotseling voelde doornpoot een kille bries door zijn vacht waaien en hij voelde zich eenzamer dan ooit. Hij had behoefte om bij iemand anders te zij, om met iemand te praten. "Wil je misschien jagen?" Vroeg hij aan Kerspoot. De poes leek op te beuren van deze vraag en miauwde instemmend "ja". Doornpoot deed zijn uiterste best om iets van opgewektheid te voelen, maar het leek wel alsof Zachtmist dood een onherstelbaar litteken op hem had achtergelaten. Ook littekens vervaagden, dacht hij toen in een optimistische opwelling. Hoofdstuk 5 (door Roetvacht) 'Komaan Braampoot, is dit alles wat je kunt ?' miauwde Wolkpoot plagerig. 'Dat zullen we wel eens zien!' antwoordde Braampoot. Toen Wolkpoot op haar achterpoten ging staan, week Braampoot uit, sprong en gaf haar een mep op zijn flank. Maar dan verloor hij zijn evenwicht en belande op de grond. Meteen zat Wolkpoot bovenop hem. 'Wat een stomme beweging, een kitten had het beter gekund,' joelde Klaverpoot. 'Aargh, Klaverpoot, HOU DAARMEE OP!!!!!!!' En voor Klaverpoot het goed en wel besefte, gaf Braampoot haar een klap op de oren en stormde hij weg. Klaverpoot keek hem sprakeloos na. Ondertussen in het bos zat Braampoot op een boomstronk. Waarom moest Klaverpoot altijd zo pesterig doen? 'Ik zou ze wel dood willen!' murmelde hij. Opeens voelde hij zich schuldig. Waar gingen zijn gedachten in Sterrenclansnaam naartoe? Ik ga mijn excuses aanbieden, dacht hij. Terug in het kamp zag hij Klaverpoot dicht bij het leidershol liggen. 'Klaverpoot, miauwde Braampoot, sorry dat ik je een mep gaf, maar ik vond het echt vreselijk vervelend dat je me zo voor schut zette.' Klaverpoot keek bedachtzaam en mauwde toen: 'oké, ik vergeef het je, ik zal het ook niet meer doen, het spijt me.' Na Zonhoog, en zijn lessen vechttechniek achter de rug waren, ging hij jagen. Braampoot proefde de lucht. Geen prooi te bespeuren. 'Tja, het is ook zo'n slechte, regenachtige dag, wie wilt er nu buitenkomen?' murmelde hij. Na een tijdje vruchteloos gezocht hebben naar prooi, zag hij het niet meer zitten. Toen hij terug ging naar het kamp rook hij ineens.....konijn! Hij zakte in de sluiphouding. Hij sloop naar het konijn, maar halverwege trapte hij op een takje. 'Muizenstront!' foeterde hij tegen zichzelf. De konijn schoot weg, maar uiteindelijk struikelde het zodat Braampoot hem bijna had ingehaald. Nog een vossenlengte....en...Ja, gelukt! Trots met zijn vangst ging hij terug naar het kamp. Een paar katten zagen hem met zijn reusachtig konijn. En een oudste miauwde: 'woow, Braampoot, wat een geweldig goeie vangst! Daar kunnen we wel met z'n zessen van eten!' Trots over de lof ging Braampoot slapen. Op Maanhoog hoorde hij ineens een ijselijk gegil. Hij stormde naar buiten en zag de clan geschrokken uit hun holen komen. Er steeg juist een adelaar op...met een kit in zijn snavel. 'Heemstkit, nee!!!' schreeuwde Wolkpoot. Nog voor iemand het nog goed en wel doorhad, was ze al door de ingang gerent op Heemstkit terug te halen. Braampoot schreeuwde nog: 'Wolkpoot, nee, kom terug!!' Maar het was te laat, ze was uit het zicht verdwenen. Iedereen zat nu op de open plek. Sommige zaten bij de moeder van Heemstkit die jammerde dat het haar schuld was dat ze Heemstkit even uit het oog was verloren. Na een hele poos kwam er een kat de open plek op gestommeld. Het was Wolkpoot! 'Ik heb Heemstkit terug!' miauwde ze trots. Ze liep naar de moederkat en legde Heemstkit zachtjes neer. Dan kwam de medicijnkat aanhollen en nam de kitten mee naar het medicijnhol. 'Ik ben bang dat de klauwen van de adelaar een blijvend hoofdletsel hebben gemaakt, ik vrees dat ze dit niet zal overleven. ' De medicijnkat had gelijk, ze stierf aan haar verwondingen. 'Jaag in vrede met de Sterrenclan, kleintje'. En ze sloot de ogen van Heemstkit Hoofdstuk 6 ( door Avondpoot ) Wolkpoot voelde tranen opwellen in haar ogen. Heemstkit had nooit moeten sterven! Ze drukte haar neus in het zachte pelsje van het jong, dat met bloed besmeurd was. Opeens klonken er pootstappen achter haar."Sneeuwpoot?" ze hief haar kop op. De kater ging bij haar zitten."Alles oké?" hij likte haar oor en de twee begonnen samen te tongen."Het was dapper van je om achter de adelaar aan te gaan. Heemstkit zou een erge dood hebben gestorven als je dat niet had gedaan. Nu kon ze hier, bij ons sterven." Wolkpoot knikte en drukte haar neus in de dikke, witte vacht van Sneeuwpoot."Ik hou van je. Het is zo wreed dat dat niet zal gaan, in deze tijden. Maar ooit zullen we samen zijn, en dat zal voor eeuwig en altijd zijn." Sneeuwpoot likte haar kop. Kerspoot kwam aanhollen."Doornpoot heeft bekend dat hij me leuk vind!!" jubelde ze."We worden een echt koppel zodra al het gevaar geweken is! Wanneer die stomme overstromingen ophouden!!" Sneeuwpoot snoof."Misschien zullen ze nooit ophouden." Wolkpoot keek hem scheef aan. ''Wat bedoeld hij? Ze moeten ophouden!! Het kan niet anders! ''Dan knipperde ze met haar ogen. ''Misschien heeft hij gelijk. Misschien zullen ze nooit ophouden, en zullen we allemaal sterven. '' Wolkpoot liep met Sneeuwpoot en de oudsten mee, terwijl zij Heemstkit begraafden. Het kleine jonkie werd zachtjes opgekruld in haar kuil van aarde en bladeren, voor ze die dichtgooiden. ''Ik hoop dat ik je ooit terugzie, kleine zus, ''dacht Wolkpoot. ''En ik hoop dat dat niet zal zijn omdat ik ben verdronken in de overstromingen. '' Hoofdstuk 7 (door Appelvacht) binnenkort